Sweet Sixteen
by DFM
Summary: You only turn sixteen once. Sequel to Daycare


Title: Sweet Sixteen  
  
Author: Devin  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: SR  
  
Keywords: MSM, Emily, Will, Luke, AU  
  
Spoilers: How Ghosts Stole Christmas  
  
Summary: You only turn sixteen once. *Sequel to Daycare*  
  
Disclaimer: I had nothing to do with the creation of these characters; I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Author's Note: I suppose it's not essential to read the other stories in this series but I highly recommend it ;). This is centered on a challenge made by Erin made on the MSRFFC group, thanks Erin! Also, thanks to Cathey for beta reading this :D.  
  
November 2010  
  
Emily woke up and was completely ready for a normal day until she looked at the calendar hanging over her desk. She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten her own birthday, but shrugged it off as tiredness.  
  
"Em," she heard her mom call to her, "Luke's here."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she called back. She quickly rummaged through her closet and dresser pulling out her favorite shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
She ran into the bathroom quickly, got ready and then went downstairs.  
  
Waiting in the living room near the bottom of the stairs was her 18-year- old boyfriend, Luke Doggett. They had been dating for three years but had known each other since her first day of daycare. They had grown so much since then, but he still had some crazy idea that he could beat her at checkers.  
  
He looked up when she walked into the living room and smiled. "Hey birthday girl. Another year, not an inch taller."  
  
"William Scully-Mulder! If you are not down here in five minutes I'm coming up there with a bucket of ice!" Emily couldn't quite suppress her giggle. Poor Will; he was not a morning person.  
  
"Nag, nag, nag," they heard her father comment affectionately.  
  
"Mulder, he can't be late. You *know* what his teacher's like. You'd think they were in the army not fourth grade."  
  
"I know Scully, I know."  
  
Emily and Luke walked into the hallway just in time to see her parents' clinch. Emily groaned and Luke blushed and turned his head. Her parents turned and both laughed. "Oh look darling, the kids are here." Mulder said facetiously.  
  
Her mom swatted her dad's arm and said, though Emily wasn't sure she meant it, "Don't pick on them." Luckily her mom decided that a change of subject was in order. "I know you have softball after school but your grandma and godfathers are going to be here at six so please do not make your coach mad enough at you to keep you back to run laps."  
  
Emily couldn't help the whine that crept into her voice. "He hates me, Mom."  
  
"He doesn't hate you, you're his star player, he hates your mouth."  
  
She elbowed Luke when he let out a guffaw. "Okay, I'll be here. I don't need a ride though; Luke will give me one, right?"  
  
He sighed pretending to be very put out. "Yes hunnybunny."  
  
"Oh, be quiet poopyhead."  
  
They left the house to the sound of her father laughing and her mother once again yelling at Will. Emily was about to climb into the passenger seat of Luke's car when she noticed something already residing in it. In her seat was what looked like and exact duplicate of the teddy bear she'd had when she was little but had fallen apart when she was ten. The teddy bear's arms were wrapped around a bouquet of white roses that matched perfectly the bear's coat.  
  
Her mouth must have been hanging open because Luke reached over bopped her under chin to close it. "Happy birthday Em." They smiled at each other until he gestured with his head for her to get in the car. "Come on, we don't want to be late for people attacking you with balloons, now do we?"  
  
***  
  
As Luke had predicted, all her friends did indeed give her balloons until she felt that if you added one more she would be able to fly down the hallways to class.  
  
Classes were pretty boring that day since the flu was going through most of the staff. So half of her classes were taught by substitutes. She spent most of her day working on a poem that she had tweaked twenty times and still wasn't completely happy with.  
  
In her math class, the last class of the day, she spent the entire time talking to Sarah who was going through another crisis with her parents. Sarah's parents loved her and each other very much but they had a volatile relationship and had, apparently, since they started dating. This caused them to be separated for at least 3 months out of every year. It drove Sarah up the wall, and although she always said she should be used to it by now, Emily wasn't sure how you got used to something like that.  
  
Sarah and Emily walked to the side field after a quick trip to the locker- room to pick up their softball equipment.  
  
They had a good practice. The coach only yelled at three girls and Emily was glad to say she wasn't one of them. No one was made to stay after and their coach even said he was feeling good about their next game.  
  
"So, are you coming tonight?" Emily asked as they changed from their cleats to their tennis shoes.  
  
"Maybe, I don't really want to be at home right now. Who else is going to be there?"  
  
"My parents, grandma, godfathers, Will, Luke, and Luke's parents." Luke's parents was actually his dad and his step mom, but no one ever called her that since they'd only met his birth mom once, although she saw Luke regularly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Your parents won't mind?"  
  
"When have they ever minded? They've practically adopted you, or hadn't you noticed?"  
  
Sarah grinned. "I noticed. I just figure it's polite to ask."  
  
They walked out of the school to go meet Luke.  
  
***  
  
"Mulder there is absolutely no proof that it was done by a ghost," Scully protested as she opened the front door to the house and let Will run in ahead of them. They carried the groceries into the kitchen not noticing the three teenagers who were listening to their conversation with great amusement.  
  
"Of course there's proof. The man got a picture."  
  
"A blurry picture that shows nothing."  
  
Emily turned to Will and whispered, "How long have they been going on like this?"  
  
Will laughed and whispered back, "Since they picked me up, probably before that too."  
  
"Ghosts don't exist, dad!" Emily called.  
  
Will protested with false indignation. "That's not true according to a certain holiday adventure."  
  
Emily, pretending to be outraged, said, "That was all in their heads. It was clearly brought on by stress."  
  
Finally they couldn't contain it anymore; all four kids broke out laughing. Mulder and Scully poked their heads out of the kitchen. "You are not funny," Scully said but both were grinning with amusement.  
  
The End  
  
Required Elements: 1. Mulder/Scully Romance- check  
  
2. Mulder was never abducted- check (if you want the full story of that you should read 'Family Matters'  
  
3. They still have William- check  
  
4. A birthday- check  
  
5. A bouquet of roses- check 


End file.
